charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Timed Event Quests
Timed Quests are given to us about once a month, more or less. They usually coincide with a Holiday, but not always. You will be able to find info on all timed or pop-up sale quests on this page, so bookmark it for future use! Timed Quests= Timed Quests: __NOEDITSECTION__ ---- *Halloween Event 2019 * Broom Racing *Fall Tea Party *Cote d'Azur *August 2019 Changes to Progressions *Crystal and Core of Concentration Aug 2019 *Birthday Tea Party * CF's 6th Birthday! *Race of the Captains Event **Long Road Ahead **Sky Adventure **New Horizons *Dancing Malva *Turtles Secrets Adventure *Easter Event 2019 **Sweet Stories **Big-Eared Mayhem **Gwonks Horror **Bashful Bunny *Rising Sun *St Patricks Day Event 2019 **Spring Good Luck **Magical Fountain *Crystal and Core of Concentration 2019 *Valentine's Event 2019 **Let the Fun Begin **Gwonks at the Party **Unexpected Guests **Happy Together **Happily Ever After *Frosty's Story *Winter Adventure 2018 - Part 2 **Chilly Stories **Goodness and Cookies **Sweet Adventure **Partytime **More Decorations *Winter Adventure 2018 - Part 1 **Winter Chores **Snow-Time Fun **Visiting the Fairy **Winter Mood *New Progression Quests Part 2 **Baker's Apprentice **Bunny's Trail **Magic Song **Miraculous Creature **Master Baker **Farmer-jeweler **Cunning Animal **Handyshmoo **Magnate of the Sea *New Progression Quests Part 1 • New Ground Spawn Summoning Spells **Misty Horizons **Prophecy Time! **Mage's Apprentice **Emerald Mountains **Amber Mountains **Topaz Mountains **Magic Attributes *Halloween Event 2018 • Library of Horrors **Scary Tales **Autumn Clean Up **Frightening Events **Spooky Stories **Nastiness Remains **Literature Club **Midnight Oink **Find and Neutralize **Need more Buns *Fall Magic 2018 *Autumn Fuss Event *Sylvan's Story *Crazy for Cake Adventure • CF's 5th Birthday! **Baking Time **Birthday Cake *Wild, Wild Woods Event **Wild, Wild Woods **Speaks with Spirits **Dancing Raccoons **Once in the Woods **The Last Rakoonee *Fair Wind Event **Fair Wind **Cast Off! **Hoist the Sails! **Full Ahead! **Mini Decoration: Treasure Chest *Good Deeds Department *Lumen's Story **Runic Magic 1-5 *A Juicy Adventure • Motley + Nest **Winged Flock *Shmooherezade's Tales Event • Tent of Wonders **Shmooherezade's Tales **Lost Oasis 1-7 **Wondrous East 1-7 **Open Sesame 1-9 **Eastern Tales • Mini Decoration Quest *Flashing Fireflies Event 2018 *Easter Event 2018 • New Land & Wonder Egg **Featherly Kerfuffle **Chick Dreams **Treasure Hunt **Chicken and the Egg *St Patricks Day Event 2018 **Lucky Days • Cauldron of Gold **Gold Fever • Lucky Mouse *Flory's Story *Lights, Camera, Action! Adventure • Movie Theater & Adventurous Revel **Cut! That's a Wrap **Lights **Camera **Action **Love and Pigflies **Movie Budget *Undine's Story *Christmas Event 2017 • Enchanted Castle **Christmas Tales **A Holiday for All **Mouse Marathon **Gold Vein **Mice Vs Dogs **Getting Sleepy **Late Dinner **Canine Waltz *Snowy Beauty *Autumn Fair 2017 • Kitty Hill **Abracadabra **Cookies & Circuses **Vibrant Festival **A Chance of Rain **Squirrel Attack *Halloween Event 2017 • Pandora's Box & Ghostly Revel **All Filthies' Day **The Trail of Hope **Challenge Accepted! **Treats or Else **A Wicked Plan *Flashing Fireflies Event 2017 *Autumn Event 2017 • Mountain of Leaves **Leaves in Fall **Forest Protection **A Chance of Rain • Updated Weather Station Quest **Squirrel Attack *Bumper Crop Event • Grandpa Smith & Shaman's Fennec Fox **Bumper Crop **Important Errands **Fast as Possible **Urgent Order **In Record Time *Amanita Timed Quest *Charm Farms 3rd Birthday Celebration • Cake with a Surprise *Summer Dream Event • Verbena Tree & Summer Revel **This is a "Dawn Keys" Land Expansion Quest **Today Only! **Here and Now! **Hurry, before Dawn **Speedy Delivery! **Final Lunge *Event Mini Decorations: **Dream Catcher **Forest Spirit *Mushroom Grove (Land Expansion Item) *Flashing Fireflies Event 2017 **Chapter 1: Flashing Fireflies 2017 + Quest: Core of Concentration **Chapter 2: Shards of Antiquity 2017 + Quest: More Concentration **Chapter 3: Bring in the New! 2017 + Quest: Gem of Concentration *Copper Mountain Event • Mistress of Copper Mountain **Jeweler from A to Z **Chapter 1: Mysterious Mistress **Chapter 2: Mountain Chamber **Chapter 3: Craftsman Gold Paws *Event Mini Decorations: **Craftsman Shmoo **Silver Hoof *Triplets *Easter Event 2017 • Artist's Tent **Chapter 1: Brilliant Colors **Chapter 2: Live and Let Dye **Chapter 3: Font of Creativity **Easter 2017 Side Quests **Shmooberge Egg **Mini-Decoration: Tea Party *Spring Event 2017 • Grandpa Bloom **Chapter 1: The Grass Grows **Chapter 2: The Sun Shines **Chapter 3: The Primroses Bloom **Grandpa Bloom: Spring Hassles *Puff-Puff *Madame Champignon *Valentines Event 2017 ::*Feline Valentines • Red Cat ::*I Kiss Your Paws! • Black Cat ::*Cat of My Dreams • White Cat ::*Fluffy Herd *Chanterella *New Years Event 2017 • Harnessed Sled ::*Chapter 1: New Years Mayhem ::*Chapter 2: Who Pulls the Sled? ::*Chapter 3: Gone with the Wind! ::*Lets Go, Hurry! *Holiday Event 2016 • Grandpa Frost ::*Winter Wonder ::*Frosty Fantasy ::*Warm Stories ::*Holiday Hustle *First Snow • Snow Enchanter *Autumn Event 2016 • Shmooxy's Tent ::*Quest Tips ::*Fabulous Fair 1-6 ::*Fall Festival 1-6 ::*So Much Fun ::*Helping Shmooxy 1-5 ::*Happy Zoo *Halloween Event 2016 • Shmooculas Castle ::*Introducing Halloween ::*Hat with a Surprise ::*Treats for All ::*Sweet Madness ::*New Life *Indian Summer • Old Gibby *Enchanted Lands *Mushroom Season • Dowl *Forest Guardsmen Event *A Sandy Story • Sandcastle & Break-out Sandstorm *Ginger Ballad • Samovar Ceremony & Summer Bar *It's Hockey Time • Ice Hockey Rink & Winners' Podium ::*Snow Globe *Circus Event • Circus Tent ::*Nearby Wonders ::*Happy Digging ::*Circus Parade ::*Circus Event Mini Quests *Easter Events 2016 ::*Eggs and Bunnies ::*Easter Basket *St Patricks Day Events 2016 • House of Leprechauns ::*Find Some Good Luck ::*Shmoo on Parade ::*Luck of the Irish *Spring Fun • Little Red Flower & Cozy Stand ::*Flowers and Gifts ::*Luck and Wisdom *Valentine's Day 2016 ::*The Perfect Date • Jazz Band & Cozy Cafe ::*Serenade ::*More Geese ::*Powder Room Chat ::*Cupid Fountain *New Year's Eve 2015 • Toy Workshop ::*Anticipating Wonders ::*The Same Sled *Christmas Season 2015 • Miraculous Christmas Tree ::*Time to Give Gifts ::*My Christmas Tree! ::*Birds of Passage ::*Christmas Decorations Mini-Quests 2015 *The Winter Sauna Event *Halloween Timed Event 2015 ::*Halloween Decorations Mini-Quests 2015 *Shmoos Go to School! *Rowan Tree Event • Cider Fountain *Bountiful Summer Event • Ice Palace *Summer Carnival Event • Puppet Theater *Summertime Event 2015 • Shaman Bonfire / Tree *Summer Fishing • The Pond *Friendship Day Event *May Day Timed Quest Set • Lazy Spot *May Day • Wonder Workshop Quest *Flying Cats (including Holy Flying Furballs!) *Easter Event 2015 • Shmooberge Egg first Introduced *Fat Rabbit's Pub *St. Patrick's Day Event 2015 *Windblow *Spring Event 2015 *Breakfast of Champions • Gym *Valentine's Day 2015 *Sweets to the Sweet Quest Set • Marzipan Tower *Cupid Fountain *Groundhog Day Quest Set • Weather Station & Clockwork Groundhog |-|Mini Decorations + Quests= Mini Decorations + Quests List *An Eerie Couple *An Evening of Jazz *Biker Cat Quest Set *Blizzard in a Globe *Brownie's Hut *Bunny Seesaw *Cannonpig *Cauldron of Candy *Count Saturday *Craftsman Shmoo *Crystal House *Cupid Fountain *Dancing Bones *Dream Catcher *Easter Basket *Eastern Tales *Elec-Fest *Enchanting Globe *Fairy Tale Snowman *Fat Rabbit's Pub *Forest Spirit *Gingerbread House *Globe with Snow *Gwonk with a Sweet Tooth *Handy Shmoos Club *Himalayan Teddy *Holiday Hearth *House of Leprechauns *Ice Hill *Ice Palace *Icy Miraculous Christmas Tree *Lazy Spot (Original Quest) *Lovers' Snow Globe *Lovers' Snow Globe 1 *Mountain of Gifts *Mountain of Leaves *Movie Director *Mushroom Grove *Polar Bear *Potion Making *Pot of Gold *Powder Room *Pumpkin Tree *Puppet Lady *Puppet Lord *Rocket *Romantic Scene *Shell Game Shmoo *Shmoo Juggler *Shmoo Magician *Shmoo Tamer *Shmoo on Parade *Shmoo on a Swing *Shmooberge Egg *Shmoo's Revel *Silver Hoof *Snore-fu Panda *Snoresmore *Snow Angel *Snow Enchanter *Snow Globe *Store on Wheels *Tea Party *Treasure Chest *Weather Station *Whack-a-Llamala *Windblow *Wise Raven *Wonderwing |-|Stump Quests= *Stump Quests *The Ancient Stump *Stump Captain *Target Stump *Mustachioed Stump *The Old Stump *The Smoky Stump *The Wise Old Stump |-|Mushroom Quests= *Snowy Beauty *Amanita Timed Quest *Triplets *Madame Champignon *Chanterella Category:Timed Event Quests